the_phantom_of_the_operafandomcom-20200214-history
Raoul de Chagny (Animated)
ss Storyline The story begins with Raoul sharing a carriage with his friend Christine Daae. Christine tells Raoul that on that night she will play the role of Juliet much to Raoul's astonishment. She explains that despite being an understudy she has been receiving lessons for the last three months from a voice that she can only hear. Later that evening, Raoul arrives at the Opera and is amazed by Christine's debut performance as Juliet. After the performance he visits Christine's dressing room with a bouquet of flowers but he is sent away. Undeterred Raoul listens at Christine's door and hears her speaking to a mysterious man who wishes for her to love him however when he barges into the room he sees that Christine is quite alone. Raoul confronts her about concealing a lover and admits to loving Christine. Christine tells Raoul that her singing teacher is a spirit of music but is met with laughter. Angry at Raoul's protestations of love, accusations and mockery, Christine demands that he leave by throwing a bottle at him. As Raoul is leaving the Opera House the body of Monsieur Rober is found hanging in Box Five. As Raoul wearily picks at his breakfast he receives a message from Christine. When he visits her at her dressing room she tells him that he must be quiet in fear that Erik can hear them, Christine admits that Raoul was right about the spirit of music being a man but Raoul takes the news as her taunting him with a love rival. Christine confesses that she does not love Erik that in fact she loves Raoul but must send him away for his safety.She tells him they must not meet unless she commands it and gives him instructions to meet him at the masquerade ball the following evening where she will explain everything. At the Masquerade Ball Christine and Raoul dress as masked Harlequins and go to the rooftop certain that Erik would not hear them there. As they make their way there they cross paths with "the Persian". Upon the Rooftop the couple embrace and make a pact to escape. Christine explains that Erik imprisoned her for two weeks before freeing her. Her freedom came with the condition that she never see Raoul again or Erik would kill him.They plan to leave immediately after Christine's performance the following evening. At the performance of Romeo and Juliet, the Chandelier falls on the audience and, during the ensuing confusion of the accident, Erik abducts Christine. Raoul searches Christine's room when he meets "the Persian". The Persian tells him that he will take him to Erik and Christine only when he is sure that Raoul is in love with Christine. He tells him that he will face countless dangers and that Erik is a fearsome adversary. He also hints his knowing Erik personally. They go together in search of Christine. They face many traps and dangers as they make their way through the underground passages but stumble into Erik's torture chamber and watch helplessly as Erik begs for Christine's love as she weeps. Erik unties her and gives her the ultimatum; Marry him or he will blow up the Opera House. Erik leaves to let her think on her decision and returns to discover her talking with Raoul and Daroga. Erik presses a mechanism which heats the torture chamber to an unbearable temperature to demonstrate the seriousness of his threat. As the temperature rises the men desperately seek away out of the room. Raoul discovers a nail that opens a hole to the river beneath. The men escape and swim to save Christine. As the make their way back to Erik's house, they discover gunpowder and realize that Erik will blow up the Opera house. They return to the Torture chamber to warn Christine when Erik arrives for his answer. Christine agrees to marry Erik so long as Raoul is allowed to live despite Raoul's desperate pleas for her to save herself. Erik floods the cellars and in doing so floods the torture chamber causing Christine to beg for Raoul's life. Erik releases them and Christine stands by her promise to Erik. Erik bids her to come forward is moved to pity that Christine would allow him to touch her face for Raoul's sake. He gives her a wedding band and tells her to think of it as a wedding present and to go with the man she loves. Erik says that he is ready for death and plays his organ with such anguish that the roof caves in. Daroga, Christine and Raoul escape while Erik dies under the rubble. From the river, Christine laments that all Erik wanted was for someone to love him as she is comforted by Raoul. Daroga agrees and says that Erik is now beyond man's hate and perhaps god would pity him. Portrayal Portrayal hhhddd Relationships jhhh Trivia * Raoul's outfit as he saves Christine and his appearance are similar to that of Prince Eric in Disney's The Little Mermaid. Both have black hair, blue eyes and have an outfit with a white shirt, Blue trousers with a red sash around there waists. The animated Phantom however predates The Little Mermaid by a year. * He also resembles Nelson Eddy as Anatole Garron in the 1943 The Phantom of the Opera. Media Gallery Category:Raouls Category:Male Characters Category:Animated